There exist different systems that provide a rewrite feature, which permits a system to rewrite packet content. In some instances, the content that needs to be rewritten can be content that flows through the multi-core system. Current systems can provide rewrite support at the hyper-text-transfer protocol (HTTP) level. Further, current systems can hold an entire response before performing a rewrite.
In many instances, current systems that provide rewrite support may require that an entire response be accumulated before performing the rewrite. In these instances, the requirement to hold the response can lead to increased memory consumption and increased response time latency. Other systems may require unnecessary overhead actions such as the requirement to copy a response to a buffer. Still other system may rewrite only an amount of data that could be accumulated. In other systems, multiple times body parsing can be performed such that the number of times a body is parsed can equal the number of actions rewriting a particular pattern with a new pattern. In many of these systems, the additional requirements can use up resources and memory thereby reducing the throughput or the amount of packets rewritten during a particular period of time.